


Love Will Remember

by xsoftforbes



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsoftforbes/pseuds/xsoftforbes
Summary: This story is a minor adjustment of the end of season 4. So instead of the hollow being placed inside the Mikaelson siblings, it was locked and placed inside of Elijah. So the only way to keep Hope safe is to disappear, and instead of Elijah forgetting everyone, it is the other way around, everyone forgetting him.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Wait, what?" Marcel exclaimed as Vincent explained, Elijah remaining in silence, looking at his 7-year-old niece unconscious on the couch. 

  
  
"It will work, Elijah is an 1000 year old original vampire, if the hollow is placed in a confinement spell and placed inside of Elijah, it won't try to break free and go after Hope."

  
  
"So, you want to place the hollow inside of me? What's the punchline?" Elijah said calmly, considering the situation, Vincent looked down at the floor and sighed. "I'll do it."

  
  
"Really? Elijah are you sure you don't want to think about it?"

  
  
"Marcellus, I assure you; I know what I am agreeing to. I am agreeing to keep Hope safe, no matter the circumstance. I will do it."

  
  
Sure, agreeing to something not knowing what the catch was scared him, but in the end, all that mattered was that it would keep Hope safe. Vincent asked for some of Elijah's blood, to which he happily applied, and stood next to Vincent as he started the spell.

  
  
Marcel looked at Elijah as Vincent started chanting. "Elijah, there's no going back. So, are you certain?"

  
  
Elijah was concerned, of course, but overall, he knew he was doing the right thing. "100 percent."

  
  
Vincent started chanting rapidly, and the entire room started shaking, when suddenly Elijah fell on the ground. Whispers flooded his head as he let out a groan, and apparently that was confirmation that it had worked, Vincent grabbing Hope and taking her out of the room. Marcel helped Elijah off the floor, moving him to the couch, his face looked like someone had just died, to which confused Elijah even more. He let out another groan as the whispers started to fade.

"It worked." Marcel chuckled and Elijah smiled. "Are you ready for the punchline?"

  
Marcel explained that he could never go near Hope, because the whispers would flood his head again, so he would have to leave to town. That meant having to leave his family, having to leave Hayley. Marcel said there was another part to it, leaving only to come back of a family photo, but it was weird, the place of where he stood in the photo was now completely empty, Elijah looked around at other photos, and where he once was in those photos had faded, he wasn't in them anymore.

  
  
"What the..." Elijah breathed out.

  
  
"Vincent and I figured that you would not be able to stay away from Hope, or your family. So, he added another part to the spell, so instead, he... um... he wiped their memories of you." As soon as Marcel muttered those words, Elijah felt sick, erased him? Like no one remembered him? He gave Marcel a confused face. "There's more. With the hollow inside you, it is stated that things around you will start to fall apart, water will turn to blood, flowers will die, snakes and maggots will appear, etc. every time you are in the same city as Hope, and um... Vincent thought that you wouldn't be able to stay away from them.. so he added that to when you are in the same town as your family, as Hayley; think of it as a personal reminder to stay away from them."

  
  
Tears formed Elijah's eyes, his all body hurt, it felt like he was dying, Marcel put a hand on his back as he let out a gasp and tears started to fall. He knew what he had agreed to, and he didn't regret it, but never seeing his family again, the love of his 1000-year-old life, he needed a minute to get used to that. Hell, he needed an eternity.

  
  
"My stuff?" Was all he managed to speak, Elijah didn't care about his stuff, but he didn't want to talk about the other factors.

  
  
"Davina helped transfer all the stuff to an apartment just outside of New Orleans, to do what you want with, go wherever you want. Vince would've done a spell but he was preparing for today.... Elijah? Are you okay?"

  
  
No, how could he be? Again, he did not regret his decision, but he can't live without his family, it's something he will never be able to do, although he had to. So instead of speaking his mind, Elijah looked at Marcel and did a half-smile and responded with, "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Manosque, France_ **

_7 years later_

The whispers flooded his head for the first time in seven years.

"You're a good player,"

Elijah heard that voice from across the piano and immediately froze, he knew that voice from anywhere. He lifted his head up and looked at Klaus, once upon a time his best friend, his lodestar, his greatest ally, his brother. Klaus was smiling at him, and all Elijah could do was nod and look back down at the piano.

"Thanks, I don't think I have seen you here before, have you just recently moved?" He spoke, trying to find a reason for why he was here.

"God no. My sister, Freya, is getting married, and her fiancé loves Manosque, so... here we are." Klaus responded with a chuckle and Elijah gasped quietly. Freya, getting married, he was so happy for her. "What about you? How long have you lived here?"

"Seven years."

"Wow, long time to live in a small town." Klaus laughed. Elijah looked around and saw flower petals fall off, he shouldn't be this close to Hope, to his family.

"Yeah, I guess. I like it here." Klaus was weirdly calmer than the last time he saw him, the Klaus he knew wouldn't talk to a stranger playing a piano unless he wanted to kill him. "Um... if you don't mind me asking what happened? You're Klaus Mikaelson, the great evil, and no offense but you seem a lot calmer."

"Ha-ha, I have a 14-year-old daughter, that's what happened." They both laughed. Elijah knew he had to stop the conversation, but he couldn't, he had missed his family for so long and being able to talk to Klaus, even if he doesn't remember him, meant the world to him. "What about you? I mean, I am assuming you're a vampire since you know all about me. Do you have a family?"

"Complicated question, I did. My siblings and I had a... falling out, you could say."

"I completely understand." He chuckled.

Just as Elijah was about to respond he heard the door open, and he could swear that his heart stopped. Hayley walked into the bar, with a smile that lit up the entire world, and she hadn't changed much, the only recognizable difference being that her hair was now short. It had been seven years, and still, his love for her had not faded, honestly it may have grown. Elijah knew that being in the same room as Klaus and Hayley was too much, the wine in their glasses proved that, but that didn't stop him as he just stared at her. He realized that he probably looked like a creep. 

"When I say socialize, have fun, stop worrying about Hope, I do not mean go to a bar." Hayley groaned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I am socializing, I am talking to this kind man, whose name is?"

Elijah realized that he had to respond. "I'm Elijah," He smiled and looked at Klaus before looking towards Hayley again. Hayley looked at him and smiled, her annoyed position changing.

"I'm Hayley."

"See! Socializing." Elijah laughed as Klaus sighed and got up. "I probably should go though, it was nice talking to you, Elijah."

"Likewise, Niklaus." He spoke, wanting to slam his head on the piano after realizing what he said. Nobody called him Niklaus, he used to be the only exception. Although, Klaus didn't seem to mind, he just nodded and left.

Hayley and he stared at each other, not in a weird or creepy way, but in the way they looked at each other all those years ago. Seven years, her not remembering who he was, and yet they stared at each other the same way, like they were the only people in the world and that they were the only people that mattered, like they had been in love for centuries. Their eyes were stuck on each other’s, Hayley had a small smile on her face and Elijah was biting his lip, trying to ignore the whispers in his head, or the wine turning to blood.

"I should... go... I should go." Hayley said softly, her eyes not leaving Elijah's. "It was very nice to meet you, Elijah."

"You too. Hopefully, we will meet again." He knew how cheesy he sounded, but in that moment he didn't care. Hayley giggled and nodded, and Elijah felt tears in his eyes. God, he had missed her. "Goodbye, Hayley."

She nodded and left. He waited a minute or two before walking from the piano, going to the apartment upstairs in which he lived in. Opening the door, Elijah entered and shut it before falling against it, letting out a loud sob. It was too much, it was amazing, but it was too much. He had missed them more than words could say, it had been seven years and he could not believe how much they have changed.

Hope was 14! She wasn’t that little kid that she was, she was teenager. He thought about what she could be like, whether she was moody, like a normal teen, or whether she was shy and kind-hearted. Of course, she was the best of her parents, so she was probably the latter.

And her parents! They were happy, Klaus wasn’t paranoid or angry, or frankly a psychopath. The Klaus Mikaelson he knew would have never talked to a stranger playing the piano, and if he did it would’ve been to kill them, so he had definitely changed.

Then Hayley, she was… perfect. She always had been, the minute he saw her in that cemetery he knew she was perfect. When he saw her earlier, she was so happy and calm, she was mature and just… everything good in this world.

He continued crying, leaning his head against the door as his phone dinged.

**_Marcel:_ ** _Your family is in Manosque for Freya’s wedding. It’s only for a couple days, so try to avoid them at all costs._

**_Elijah:_ ** _A bit too late for that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Klaus's POV of last chapter!

**Klaus's POV**

Walking into that bar, something immediately felt wrong. A shiver went through my spine as I looked at the pianist. I decided to take a seat in front of him.

"You're a good player," I commented as he finished, the man just nodding and looking back down at the piano

"Thanks, I don't think I have seen you here before, have you just recently moved?" He spoke, keeping his head down, like he was trying not to face me.

"God no. My sister, Freya, is getting married, and her fiancé loves Manosque, so... here we are." I responded with a chuckle and heard him gasp quietly. "What about you? How long have you lived here?"

"Seven years."

"Wow, long time to live in a small town." I laughed as he looked around, I looked around but couldn't see much to what he was looking at.

"Yeah, I guess. I like it here." He commented before going silent, after a minute he spoke. "Um... if you don't mind me asking what happened? You're Klaus Mikaelson, the great evil, and no offense but you seem a lot calmer."

He knew who I was, so he was a vampire, I never met him, so I am assuming he was a part of Rebekah's sire line, maybe another one of her flings. "Ha-ha, I have a 14-year-old daughter, that's what happened." They both laughed. "What about you? I mean, I am assuming you're a vampire since you know all about me. Do you have a family?"

"Complicated question, I did. My siblings and I had a... falling out, you could say."

Chuckling, I responded. "I completely understand."

After a brief silence, I heard the door open only to see Hayley walking in, with her angry face on. _Crap, I was in trouble._

"When I say socialize, have fun, stop worrying about Hope, I do not mean go to a bar." Hayley groaned.

It didn't surprise me that she walked into the bar, what surprised me was that the pianist could not take his eyes of her, not like a stalker but like... like he knew her. I turned to Hayley smiling and responded. "I am socializing, I am talking to this kind man, whose name is?"

"I'm Elijah," He smiled and looked at me before shifting his attention to Hayley again. I watched as Hayley looked at him and smiled, her annoyed position changing.

"I'm Hayley."

"See! Socializing." Elijah laughed as I sighed and got up. "I probably should go though, it was nice talking to you, Elijah."

"Likewise, Niklaus." He spoke and I swear I froze. Nobody called me Niklaus, and when I say nobody, I mean nobody. I played it off as Hayley stayed in the bar, I walked off.

Normally, he would not talk to strangers playing the piano, only if he wanted to kill them. Although, this guy was different, there was something wrong, strange about the man, and I needed to know what the hell it was. I was more than determined to find out just who the hell this Elijah guy was and what he has to do with my family.

He stood outside the bar, waiting for Hayley and as she came out she was immediately happy. Whoever this guy was, he knew her, he knew all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaus's POV**

The next morning, I wander into the lounge room to see Freya, Hayley and Marcel talking.

"So Frey, have you girls decided on a reception?" Hayley asked as Freya shook her head, suddenly an idea formed in my head.

"What about the bar across the street, Reviour, it's a small, nice place, good music, goooood alcohol, everything. It is perfect." I said cheerfully, Freya seeming intrigued. Although, before she could get too excited, Marcel stood up.

"NO!" He shouted. Freya, Hayley, and I looked at him strangely as he readjusted his position and mood, coughing and letting out a faint chuckle. "I mean, that place gets horrible reviews."

"No, it doesn't." I responded. "Plus, I know the pianist, Elijah, he is really good, and he can play at the reception."

"No he can't, it is a horrible idea." Marcel said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Marcel, all due respect but it is my decision, and Keelin discussed that place last night, saying it was a gorgeous place, and now that Klaus has confirmed it, that is where the reception will be held." Freya said smiling, and I swear I nearly jumped two feet in the air. "Klaus, do you mind asking Elijah?"

Before I went to respond, Hayley cut in. "Klaus has agreed to show Hope around. I can do it."

I knew it, Hayley and Elijah had to have dated in the past life or something, because I have not seen Hayley interested in anyone since Jack died. She had an obvious connection with him, normally when she first meets someone, she's sceptical, or has a lot of questions, but with Elijah she was calm and smiling the minute he talked to her. Not to mention Marcel being so judgemental about Reviour, it all had something to do with Elijah. The minute I get back from showing Hope around, I will devote my time to finding out what this man has to do with my family, even if it kills me. When I snapped out of my thoughts, it was obvious that I had missed something.

"Marcel, you have not even met the man, it is easier if I go." Hayley said calmly.

**3rd Person's POV**

Elijah was setting up the bar for the day as he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and looked through the window to see Hayley, smiling and waving at him. He wanted to ignore her, he had reason to considering the bar was closed, but he had a feeling she wasn't there for the booze. Elijah sighed, opening the door, and shooting her a quick smile, before she walked in.

"Sorry this is so early, Elijah. I understand that you're closed." Hayley chuckled slightly, turning to face Elijah.

"It's fine. Can I help you with anything, Hayley?" He said, trying not to sound in love with her, because that was exactly what he was. He knew it was wrong to be talking to her, the whispers in his head growing confirmed that, but talking to her felt nice, easy, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Since Hayley met Elijah last night, there had been a feeling in her gut that she couldn't seem to shake. However, it wasn't a bad feeling, it was a feeling of love, security, something she had never felt with anyone, including her own husband. She didn't remember meeting him, knowing him, but her mind and gut made it seem as if she had known him forever. Something was up, she wanted to see whether it was just an odd night, which is why she offered to go. Turns out it wasn't an odd night, because that feeling was back, and it only became stronger as Elijah looked at her.

"I don't know whether Klaus told you or not, but his sister is getting married, and for her reception we were... she was... everyone was wondering whether or not we could host it here. With you as the entertainment." Hayley stuttered, giggling slightly.

"I can't." Elijah answered sternly and quickly.

He wanted to, of course he did but he couldn't. Seeing Hayley and Klaus was affecting everything enough as it was, but being with the entire family, Hope especially, god knows what that would do. Hayley looked at him in a confused matter, crossing her arms.

"Why not? I mean, this place is amazing and from Klaus told me you play like Beethoven, and if it's about money I will give you as much money as needed." Hayley giggled again as Elijah shook his head, signaling that it wasn't about the money. Hayley uncrossed her arms and sighed, taking a step towards Elijah. "Look, I understand if you like actually can't. But the girl that this is for, she is the most selfless person, she is always protecting her family and putting their needs before her own. If we can make this day go perfect for her then that's all that matters." Elijah wanted to say yes. Freya deserved to have the day of her dreams, but he couldn't if it hurt her, hurt everyone. Hayley held his arm, smiling and looking at him, "please?"

_Those eyes._ She gave him those eyes and he immediately knew he was screwed. Hayley had the eyes of an angel, so beautiful and pure, everything good. She could make you do anything just by looking at you like that, which is exactly what happened. He couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. So instead he nodded before speaking, "how can I say no? Of course."

Hayley laughed, "thank you." There was moment of silence before Hayley turned awkward and giggled softly. "I am going to hug you now."

Before Elijah could protest, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Elijah wrapped one arm around his waist, the other going up to her neck. As soon as she hugged him, she knew that they had done this before, it was like her body immediately knew to wrap her arms around his neck, like they had done this millions of times before. It was like she remembered doing it, her body knew how to hug Elijah to make her feel safe, she just couldn't remember him. It was like he had been wiped from her mind. She removed her head from his neck, keeping her arms around his neck.

"I should go, but thank you, Elijah. You are incredible." She grinned and Elijah nodded, her suddenly walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley saw Klaus with books, nearly 100, and he was vamp reading through them all. She inspected closer and saw that they were all spell books.

"Sorry to disappoint, but those spells won't work if you do them." Hayley chuckled, Klaus just looking up and rolling his eyes.

"That isn't what I'm doing, I am looking for a certain type of spell." Klaus sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it's possible for people to just forget someone?"

"Like compulsion?"

"No, like, they just do not exist, but you know them."

Hayley knew what he was talking about. "Are we talking about Elijah?"

Klaus looked up from the books, she knew something was up, it wasn't just him. He nodded and looked down at the books. "Yeah, it's about Elijah. I have looked up so many names, there are no photos of him, no anything, it is like he never existed, but-"

"It seemed as if we had met him before?" Hayley sighed, Klaus agreeing. "I felt the same."

"I cannot find any spells that include wiping everyone's memories." Suddenly Klaus had an idea. "Wait, you guys had a connection. If you continue hanging out with Elijah, he is bound to slip up. If you are not up for it I get that but I am not asking you to use him I am just asking you to-"

Hayley cut him off. "Stop, Klaus. I am in."

_**Reviour** _

For the first time in a while, the bar was empty, no one besides the bartender and Elijah were inside. Elijah got up to close the shop when Marcel walked in, smiling at him. "What? I couldn't have everyone in here while I yell at you, so I compelled them to stay away for tonight."

Elijah groaned, waving a hand at the bartender telling him to leave, the bartender left, leaving the two gentlemen alone. Marcel and Elijah stared at one another for a moment, them laughing then saying their hello's, before Marcel's face turned mad. Marcel took Elijah by surprise, using vamp speed to throw the original across the room making him land against the alcohol.

"What was that for?" Elijah groaned, moving to stand up.

"You said yes? You said yes to go to a place where your entire family will be? The exact reason why you agreed to do this is so that Hope would survive, that your entire family would be okay, and instead you do this? What happened Elijah?"

Elijah stood up and moved to sit on the seat in front of the piano, Marcel sitting across from him. Elijah honestly did not know how to respond, because he didn't know how to answer without seeming like a selfish jerk so instead, he kept his head down, murmuring a quick "I'm sorry."

Turns out, that answer just mad Marcel angrier. "You're sorry?! You are putting everyone you love at risk. I know it sucks but you cannot back out, and this is just making everything worse! Have you seen Manosque? Water turning into blood, agriculture dying!"

"I am aware, Marcellus. I am fully aware of what is happening and what I am risking."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Hayley. She asked me and gave me her 'pretty please' eyes and I could not say no. Plus, Freya is my sister and she deserves to have the day she wants and honestly... I miss my family. I know that is not an excuse or a reason but for the past seven years, I have been alone with no comfort. Seeing Hayley and Klaus, it has been the happiest I have been in a while, even if they didn't remember me." By the end, Elijah was holding back tears. Everything he said had been true, he couldn't say no to Hayley, Freya deserved to be happy and he had missed his family.

Marcel sighed. "I know you miss them. How did they act towards you? Any hint that they even remotely remembered you?"

"Nope. Had a full conversation with Klaus and two conversations with Hayley and it was like... like they were talking to a stranger. They don't remember. Klaus and I have spent a thousand side by side, a family and he has no idea. Hayley, she was... she _is_ the love of my life. You know, she hugged me today when she was here earlier, and I nearly broke down."

"I am sorry, Elijah, I really am but it was your decision. Although, you doing this, you are causing more bad than good, and for what? You feel lonely? We aren't just talking about people you love, they're my family as well and-"

"Can you go?" Elijah choked up, cutting Marcel off. "Please, can you leave?"

Marcel nodded, exiting the bar, shutting the door. When he left, Elijah rested his head in his hands, crying softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little longer than others <3   
> Sorry if there are errors, I finished this late at night and I didn't check.

Hayley agreed to hang out with Elijah more to see if he would let any information slip about what his relationship was to the Mikaelsons, and the following, that was what she was doing. She stood outside of Reviour, preparing herself for what she could say to him. She wasn't just doing it because she wanted him to slip up, Hayley genuinely felt something for him and she wanted to learn stuff about him. Letting out a sigh, she walked into the bar to spot a tiny crowd of people, considering it was only 1.30pm that was understandable. Elijah was sat at the bar, no drink in his sight, Hayley smiled and sat next to the gentlemen.

"Sitting at a bar, but not drinking. You get stranger by the minute." Hayley laughed as the man looked at her, letting out a chuckle. "I'll buy you a drink."

Answering quickly, Elijah shook his head. "No need."

"Please, it is the least I can do for what you are doing for my family. Come on, one drink won't hurt." Hayley smiled, and Elijah doubtfully nodded. "What's your poison?"

"Red wine, thank you."

"Okay, a scotch for me and a red wine for the gentleman."

They both noticed that when the drinks were given to them how quickly the scotch turned to the color of red. Hayley looked confused and Elijah tried to think of an excuse.

"The bartender knows I am vampire, he gives blood to my acquaintances unless I tell him otherwise. I am so sorry, I can change it if you want."

"No it's okay, I totally understand. I mean, it is better than no drink at all." Hayley started to drink the beverage.

For hours, Hayley and Elijah talked, one drink turning into two, which turned into three, which eventually turned into seven. Hayley didn't complain about it being blood, just drank it and continued talking. They both couldn't recall a time where the either of them had laughed as hard as they did in a long time, or smiled as hard as they were, they both felt like teenagers in love, laughing, smiling, and blushing at each other's every word. Hayley searched for any slipped information but there wasn't, and honestly she wasn't searching, if something was said, great, but she was enjoying her time with him. They heard someone call for Elijah and he smiled, holding one of her hands.

"Stay here."

Elijah sat over on the piano, and starting playing the melody of "Iris" by the goo goo dolls. As he started playing, Hayley couldn't help but pay attention to his face, the way he maintained a half-smile as his fingers played the melody, not missing a note. Elijah immediately made her feel calm, made her feel safe, she knew that they used to know each other, she didn't know how or why or what made her memories of him get wiped, the way they talked hanging onto each other's every word, the way they glanced at one another when they thought they weren't noticing. 

Elijah finished the song, and kept his head ducked down as people cheered, as she cheered. _I asked her to stay. What is wrong with me? Why did I do that?_ His thoughts along with the whispers were too much too handle. After what felt like an eternity, Elijah lifted his head and saw the hybrid smiling, slowing her clapping down. He walked over to her, once he was facing her, Hayley put a hand on his jacket.

"I mean, I knew you were good at playing, but that was like... amazing!" Hayley laughed as Elijah blushed.

"Thank you."

For about a minute the pair stared at one another, eyes glancing from the other's eyes to their lips. A loud scream broke their staring.

"SNAKE!" The woman squealed, causing a wave of panic throughout the bar as snakes emerged from the flowers vases, many customers jumping onto the chairs.

_The side affects._ He loved talking to Hayley, being around her, but he couldn't be. Snakes were emerging, wine turning to blood, and Elijah couldn't hear his own thoughts (literally) over the whispers. Elijah walked over to the customers, asking them to leave.

**_Three days later_ **

Elijah gave Hayley the silent treatment, thinking that maybe it would make her stay away. Whenever she walked in, he left. However, he should've known her better. As morning arrived, he heard banging on the door.

"I am coming!" He opened the door to see Hayley smiling, holding a bag of food in one hand. "Hayley."

"Elijah. Cute pjs." She smirked as Elijah blushed, wearing a black singlet and long grey track pants. "Going to invite me in?" He wanted to say no, well he didn't want to, he needed to. However, he could never find himself able to say 'no', so he smiled and invited her inside.

Hayley placed the food on the table, turning around around to face Elijah while he shut the door. "You're a stubborn woman."

"What can I say? I go after the things I want." She smirked again, "but seriously did I do something to offend you? 'Cause if I did, I apologise, that wasn't my intention or..."

"You didn't do anything wrong! It's complicated."

"How complicated?" She knew this had something to do with them knowing one another. Elijah just turned his head and deflected.

"What's in the bag?"

"Don't deflect. Elijah, you can tell me."

"I can't"

"I refuse to believe that the one time I choose to let someone into my life, the minute I start to catch feelings for him, that he is a complete jackass."

Elijah sighed, he knew what he was acting like, and he hated himself for that but he didn't what to say or the right way to say it. He just walked closer to her, reluctantly putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, _those goddamn eyes!_ "You did not do anything wrong, you are perfect, in every way. I am just broken and I cannot hurt you, Hayley you are good."

Hayley chuckled and lifted her head up to the roof, Elijah's hand moving to cup her neck. He went to move it but Hayley placed her hand on his, looking at him again. "I don't need you to protect me."

In an instance, Hayley lifted her lips to meet Elijah, kissing him. She moved her spare hand to rest against Elijah's singlet, and he moved his spare hand to wrap around her waist. They never wanted to let go of one another, this moment, it was perfect. Neither was worrying about anything, no thoughts as they kissed the other. They had no idea how long they were kissing for when Hayley's phone started beeping. Reluctantly, they pulled away as Hayley checked her phone.

  
"No, no, no!" Hayley repeated.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my daughter, Hope. Something's wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, what happened?" Hayley asked, running into the home. "Is she ok?"

"I am fine, Mum."

Hayley ran up to her, hugging her tightly, Hope hugged back but not as tight. "Okay, losing oxygen." Hope chuckled and Hayley backed away.

Next thing, Klaus walked out with a snake making the hybrid female squirm.

"This is why I texted you. Hope vomited a snake."

Hayley was confused and worried, to say the least, how does her daughter throw up a snake?! Even though Hope kept reassuring her parents that she was fine, but they both knew she was lying; the young tribrid went to sleep and Klaus took a call from what he called an 'old friend'. Marcel walked in and stood in front of Hayley, with pure anger.

"Were you at Elijah's before you came here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hayley you need to stay away from the man! Please!"

Hayley looked at Marcel with a confused expression. "What the hell are you talking about? Elijah is a good man."

"Yes he is... I am not saying he isn't but I am saying you need to stay the hell away from him!"

Hayley chuckled. _Marcel knew who he was._ That is why he argued about the reception.

"Who is he?"

Marcel went silent, with an expression she couldn't quite read. Hayley pinned Marcel against the wall. "I WON"T ASK AGAIN... WHO IS HE?"

"His name is Elijah MIkaelson." Marcel blurted out and Hayley froze.

"Wait, he's a Mikaelson?"

"Yes, he was a Mikaelson brother, he and Klaus were inseparable, as much as Klaus hurt him. He was the noble brother. He was the love of your life, and you were the love of his." Marcel sighed before continuing. "He took the hollow into himself so it wouldn't hurt Hope, and with that cost meant erasing all of your memories of him. Okay, and everytime he is near one of you bad things happen, the water turning to blood, flowers dying, Hope throwing up a snake!"

Hayley gasped and let go of Marcel. _Elijah was a Mikaelson, we were together and he sacrificed it to save Hope. Oh my god, the snake in the bar, it was getting worse everytime the two of them were near each other and when they kissed, it hurt Hope._ These thoughts flooded her head and she couldn't help the tears that came. 

"Bring the memories back."

"Hayley..."

"They deserve to know. If he is their brother, they deserve to know! I deserve to know. I don't care how, but bring them back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short and messy. I had/still have school but I promise I will try to update.  
> P.S The old friend will have more of a part the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley was confused, another Mikaelson? Although, after thinking about it for some time, it made more sense. Klaus knew he was someone, he knew that there was someone off about him. If what Marcel said was true, then it would make sense why she felt so good around him. As Hayley thought, her phone vibrated, with a message from Elijah.

**_Elijah:_ ** _Hey, is your daughter okay?_

Again, if what Marcel said was true, this man sacrificed everything for his niece... and to Hayley, that sounded like the best man ever... so she wanted to remember him. After a while Hayley responded.

**_Hayley:_ ** _Yeah, thank god. She just had a little stomach bug; she is okay now. Thanks for asking xx_

_**Elijah:** That's great, and don't worry about it xx _

Hayley gave a tiny smile towards the message and put her phone down.

**Next Day**

Hayley walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, and she was surprised at what she saw.

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline was cooking pancakes, laughing, and talking to Klaus. She turned to Hayley and smiled.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Klaus invited me." Caroline chuckled and turned to Klaus, who was currently trying to steal some of the pancakes.

_Dammit._ Hayley thought, _I owe Rebekah $50._ Before Hayley could respond, Marcel rushed in.

"So, I had an idea." He started quickly, not looking anywhere except Hayley. "Since you basically threatened to kill me if I didn't find a way to bring your memories back, I spent all night researching and I had an idea. That Caroline girl, who Klaus is in love with, her kids are siphons so we can get them to siphon the memory magic out of y'all without letting the hollow escape. What do you think?"

Hayley chuckled. "I am fine with that; however, you have to ask Caroline if her kids could do that." She stated before turning and looking at Caroline.

"How much magic is it?"

"A lot... but it won't hurt the kids, I promise." Marcel stated before asking her. "So please, can the girls do the spell?"

Reluctantly, Caroline nodded, making Hayley and Marcel both cheer.

"Hi, sorry. Memories of who?" Klaus asked and Hayley sighed before answering.

  
"Elijah."

**Mystic Falls**

Luckily, the wedding wasn't for two more days, so all the Mikaelson’s (and Caroline) went to Mystic Falls for the spell to be done. None of them knew what to expect, who it was they were going to remember, and it scared them all, Klaus especially. Marcel told Klaus exactly what he told Hayley, that Elijah had been his best friend, his partner in crime and he didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't, not really. He hid his fear by talking to Caroline, laughing with her. They arrived at the school, and Marcel told them what exactly to do.

"I am so sorry to put you girls in this position, but you are special and the only ones who can do this." Marcel finished.

"You do not need to baby us, we get it, we are siphons, and we are amazing." Lizzie chuckled as Caroline shot her a look.

"But seriously, we are happy to help, Mr. Gerard." Josie smiled.

All the Mikaelson's rested on the ground as the twins started the spell. All at once, the Mikaelson’s regained their memories of their brother, their friend, their true love.

They all couldn't but tear up as their memories came back.


End file.
